Girl VS Abuse
by DarknessBloodAngel
Summary: Skylar Lewis is trapped in an abusive relationship with her first crush Ryan. One night, she finds it in herself to disobey Ryan's demands, and flees to Sadie's house. The one place she knows she'll feel loved and appreciated. Skylar/Sadie femslash, if you don't like, don't read. Rated T for darker themes.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl VS Monster, or the character's by the name of Sadie, Ryan and Skylar Lewis. I also do not own the parts of _Love the way you lie part 2 _by Rihanna. :)**

~ooOOoo~

_"Others are in your life for a reason, others only for a season." _- Billy Ray Cyrus.

.

Sighing, Skylar patted some foundation over the tender bruise underneath her eye. The honey blonde felt tears burn in her eyes. Why had Ryan done this to her? What had she done wrong? All she did was be home a minute or two later than she said she'd be, and Ryan flew off the handle. He was worse than her parents!

She thought she loved Ryan, but she knew now he was just some crush that would come and go. His true personality became revealed a few weeks after they'd been dating, when he'd slapped her for ignoring his call.

She was hurt by that, as any normal person would be, but she did what most people do. Forgave him. After Ryan promised her it was a one-time thing and he was sorry because he was so stressed about a chemistry exam. If Skylar's parent's knew about this, they'd come down on Ryan like a ton of bricks.

What maddened her was that she couldn't do it on her own. She needed "Mummy" and "Daddy" to do it for her, but she couldn't bring herself to tell them. She was no longer the fearless Skylar Lewis, fifth generation monster hunter, instead she was Skylar Lewis - The abuse victim, dealing with her own monster, one she _couldn't _put in a containment jar and seal away.

And that was another thing, after Deimata, there were other monsters, and Ryan was completely clueless about all of it. So, naturally, when she was out of the house for over an hour, or she said she didn't know when she'd be back, Ryan took up the assumption that she was cheating on him.

She knew she couldn't tell him of course, she'd had to cover up what had happened at his "_Too Ghoul for School_" party, by saying it was a prank organized by her and her parents.

He'd hit her for that. He said she'd ruined it, but Skylar knew she didn't, she knew he just needed an excuse to hit her. She'd become his punch bag, she was a _fifth generation_ monster hunter, and she couldn't find it in herself to fight back, be the fearless girl everyone knew she was.

But she couldn't.

Ryan had been the water that extinguished the fire inside her.

He'd even became so controlling, he'd often come round - playing the lovey-dovey boyfriend infront of her parents - and _pick out _her outfits for her. His excuse was that he didn't like it when other guys looked at her, Skylar knew that was bullshit, he just wanted control. He was a control freak right through to the bone. He'd even stopped her from seeing her friends, and often took her phone so he could look through her messages.

The only question she could ask herself in all of this, admist all the hitting, screaming and yelling, was: "Why me?"

With a frustrated grunt, Skylar took the nearest thing she could, and threw it against the wall. She put her head in her hands, and knew today was the day she was going to do something about this. But who would she tell?

Telling the police would keep her away from Ryan longer than he liked, and he'd bring up everything about the cheating and hit her again. Telling her parents would make it worse, because they were _too _overprotective. So who could she...? One name rang in her mind.

_Sadie_.

She hadn't seen Sadie in months, even though she and Ryan had been dating for a few weeks. The reason for the best friend's distancing, was that Sadie had recently "come out of the closet" and admitted to Skylar that she liked her more than a friend. But Skylar hadn't felt the same way, and she knew she'd crushed Sadie's feelings, so she thought it was best to stay away from her. That, and Ryan had put his two-penny in about her "Spending so much time with her friends."

"_I'm stuck in your head. I'm back from the dead, got you running scared, I'm fearless_-" Skylar cut her phone off began ringing, and looked at the caller ID.

It was Ryan.

"Hello?" She asked, biting her lip, thankful Ryan couldn't see her.

"Skylar!" His angry tone wasn't lost on her. "Where are you!"

"At my house." She responded, as bravely as she could.

"You stupid blonde!" He yelled at her. "Do you not have a brain cell inside your body? We made plans for a movie night in!"

"Well sorry if I don't want to watch movies with an idiot." Skylar hissed, feeling braver than she had in weeks.

"What!?" Ryan sounded like a mix between angry and confused.

"You treat me like shit and you don't even care!" The monster hunter suddenly exploded. "I've lost count of how many times you've hit me! And I've had enough!"

"Skylar." Ryan sighed, there was a rustle down the line like he was wiping his hand across his face. "We can talk about this Ok? Just come over."

"No." Skylar said defiantly. "I'm going to see Sadie."

"I absolutely forbid you from seeing that ugly dyke!" Ryan hissed through the phone, going from zero to sixty in seconds.

"Sadie's not an ugly dyke!" Skylar managed to surpress her yells. Her parents were only downstairs. "And at least she loves me, which is more than you do."

Skylar ended the call, and quickly turned her phone off so Ryan wouldn't have the chance to call her again. She absent-mindedly looked out of her window while pocketing it. The dark grey thunderclouds rumbled above her and gave way for torrents of rain. But Skylar didn't care.

Rain or no rain, she was seeing Sadie.

She had to try and salvage the friendship she'd left hanging. She knew Henry wasn't one to go to, Ryan had threatened him and he'd avoided her from then on.

In an angry huff, Skylar shot up from her bed and headed straight for the front door. She opened the door, ignoring her parent's shouts, and stepped out into the driving needles of rain, closing the door behind her.

Sadie only lived just down the block, so Skylar didn't know why she hadn't done this sooner. But one thing she did know, was that she was taking baby steps to becoming _Skylar Lewis - Fearless fifth generation monster hunter _again.

Gritting her teeth, she set off across the road, the rain soaking into her clothes and drenching her skin. It'd been such a spur-of-the-moment decision that she didn't bring her raincoat. No doubt Sadie's mother would slather her in a blanket when she got in. She had been wondering what had happened with Skylar and Sadie just as much as Skylar's own parent's were.

She finally reached the door, the number 25 staring her in the face. Skylar blew out a deep breath, and knocked on the door. Rustling was heard within, and soon the door opened infront of her.

"Oh Skylar!" Sadie's mother exclaimed upon seeing her soaking wet. "Come in poppet!"

Skylar smiled her thanks, and stepped inside the warm house, as Sadie's mother closed the door behind her.

"Umm, is Sadie here?" Skylar asked shyly. "I need to talk to her."

"She's upstairs, but let's get you a bit dryer first." Sadie's mother grabbed a towel off of the radiator, and wrapped it around Skylar's shoulders. She smiled warmly, and rubbed herself down.

"Thanks." She gave the towel back, and headed back upstairs to talk to Sadie.

She knocked softly on her best friend's door. Sadie turned around, and her eyes widened when she saw her. "Skylar!"

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Sure." Sadie smiled. Skylar walked in and sat down on Sadie's bed with her. She gathered her thoughts quickly. _I'm at Sadie's house, I'm going to fix our friendship, and I'm going to tell her that Ryan's abusing me._

"Sadie, I need to talk to you." Skylar bit her lip, and Sadie became concerned at once.

"What is it?" She said.

Wordlessly, Skylar rolled up her sleeve, and revealed the monstrosity of bruises. Most of them had faded, but the others were always haunting her, mocking her as they went from bad to worse. She also had a nasty purple one near her shoulder that wasn't going to go anywhere anytime soon, not to mention the one on her face.

Sadie's mouth dropped open and a gasp flew from them as she gently held Skylar's arm. "Why?" She asked, already knowing who the culprit was.

"Because he's a control freak." Skylar said.

"So break it off." Sadie said like it was the simplest thing in all the world. But Skylar knew it wasn't.

"I can't." Skylar sighed.

"Skylar! He's hurting you!" Sadie said firmly but gently.

"I know but-" Skylar broke off as she felt tears burn behind her eyes and threaten to fall. "I'm scared of him Sadie."

"Oh Sky..." Sadie wrapped her arms around her, and Skylar warmly accepted the hug, not caring that Sadie had feelings for her.

"I thought I loved him." Skylar whispered as they pulled away from the hug.

"He doesn't know what real love is Sky." Sadie said, still in a firm and gentle tone. "If he did these-" She trailed her fingers gently over the bruising on Skylar's arm. "-Wouldn't be there. And you wouldn't be _here_. You'd be curled up on the sofa watching movies with him." The jealousy in Sadie's voice wasn't disguised at all.

Skylar hated herself for hurting her best friend like that, more than she hated the person she was now that Ryan had his hooks in her. She didn't know what real love felt like, and she wanted to.

"What is real love Sadie?" Skylar asked.

"I don't know." Sadie said truthfully. "But I think it's when the two people love each other equally. And if Ryan loved you half as much as I love you-" Skylar blushed a furious scarlet. "-He'd treat you nicely, take you on dates, cheer you up when you're sad. That kind of stuff."

"Do you really love me?" Skylar asked.

"Yes." Sadie sighed. "I always have."

Skylar blinked and felt a tear slip from her eye, and a warm, fuzzy feeling made itself known in her body. Ryan had been her first crush, so she didn't know what love was. She'd attached herself to one person, and focused on him, rather than the world around her. Maybe if she hadn't done that, she would have realised earlier that you can crush on more than one person at a time.

And that Sadie had feelings for her.

Skylar suddenly broke down sobbing into her hands, her drenched blonde locks falling around her face. "I'm sorry Sadie. I n-never wanted to h-hurt you." She got out between heavy sobs.

"It's ok Sky." Sadie's hand gently rubbed her back.

"No, it's not." Skylar shook her head, sniffing. "I don't know how you can love me when I'm such a horrible person."

"I love you because you're everything _but _a horrible person." Sadie smiled. "And I wish I could show you what it's like to feel loved."

"Would you?" Skylar suddenly became nervous, and her heart began pounding like a hammer inside her chest.

Sadie didn't answer, but shuffled closer to Skylar, so their thighs were pressed against each others. She then put one hand on Skylar's shoulder, and began inching her lips closer to hers. Skylar accepted the kiss with no fuss at all. It was so tender, so gentle, that Skylar forgot where she was for a moment.

Ryan's kisses had always had a hint of possessiveness in them - not to mention Skylar never felt _anything_ - especially when other guys were watching, but kissing Sadie made Skylar realise that she wasn't a possession, wasn't a thing to be beaten around like a punch bag. But she was _loved _by someone, someone other than her parents.

Her heart was beating so fast as she returned Sadie's kiss, that she could hear it echoing in her ears. Her blood was pumping through her body extremely fast, and skin was exploding with scorching heat. Skylar tangled her fingers in Sadie's soft brown tresses, and kissed her a little harder.

There came a time when they both needed air, and they pulled away. Bright lights danced momentarily across Skylar's eyes as she came down from her high.

She touched her lips briefly, and muttered the only thing that came to her mind. "Wow."

"That should have been our first kiss." Sadie said.

"It was." Skylar bit her lip and blushed with a smile.

"Really!?" Sadie all but squealed. Skylar chuckled, it was nice to see Sadie so happy.

"Yeah." Skylar said. "Ryan was just a phaze, and I realise that now. And, I'm willing to give "us" a go."

"You won't regret it Sky. I promise." Sadie beamed happily. "But what if no-one accepts us?"

"No-one has to know." Skylar countered smartly. She cleared her throat, and untangled her fingers from Sadie's hair.

"What's the time?" She asked. "Mum and Dad are gonna _freak_, because I took off in the rain without an explanation."

"Errr..." Sadie reached for her phone, but frowned. "Mine's dead."

Skylar pulled her phone out of her pocket, and turned it on. The homescreen flashed up, and she read the time - 18:00 - as well as a bubble with 1 next to to messages icon. Skylar pressed it, and opened the message, expecting it to be from either Ryan, or her fretting parents. But it was her voicemail.

.

To:_ Skylar_

Message:_ Voicemail has I new message(s), please dial 121._

Skylar exited the message and pressed the 'phone' button back on the homescreen, debating on dialling 121 like the mesage said. Her index finger hovered above the numbers, and Sadie laid a hand on her leg.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." She said.

"No I will." Skylar said. "First step to becoming fearless again. I've got to conqueror it, right?"

"Right." Sadie nodded.

Skylar dialled 121, and the automated voice started talking as the ringing stopped.

"Message 1, Saturday, 12th May 2012, eight-thirty PM." The voice said. There was a _beep_, and then the message began playing.

"_Skylar! Get over to your house right now! We are __**not **__done yet._" Skylar looked at Sadie, and sighed as she deleted Ryan's voicemail message. She knew the she'd be walking into Ryan's clutches when she got home.

And the only one who could save her, was herself.

.

"_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's all right because I like the way it hurts _

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's all right because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie..._"

~ooOOoo~

**(A/N) And that's that guys! This is also a oneshot, so don't ask me to continue it. I often do oneshots like this, because then the readers can interpret it how **_**they **_**want, instead of having a crappy ending which I've figured out at like one in the morning or something.**

**And yes, to any of you who are wondering, the quote I used at the beginning, was from a Hannah Montana episode. I just thought it fit with the whole abusive-first- crush thing. And I used the song by Rihanna, because it fits an abusive relationship, and Skylar was trapped. But she doesn't like it, for anyone who's thinking that.**

**Review with your thoughts, and remember I've got a full story coming in soon.**


End file.
